El emo de los gatos y el idiota doloroso
by Shizukesa11
Summary: A Ichimatsu le preguntan el valor que lo describe, sin embrago este no tiene ninguno en mente. Pese a eso hay uno en particular que más que describirlo ha llegado a odiarlo, la confianza, ¿Realmente es tan necesaria? -Personajes de Osomatsu-san -Está historia es ChicoxChico/BL/Yaoi -Técnicamente es un AU así que no cuenta como incesto(?) -One-shot


El emo de los gatos y el idiota doloroso

Hoy en la clase de Ética y Valores el profesor me pregunto "Ichimatsu, ¿Qué valor crees tú que te describe?", obviamente no supe que responder, nunca me había planteado tal pregunta, no era como si me importase mucho, pero hay uno en especial que más que identificarme ha llegado a molestarme, la confianza. ¿Por qué es necesario confiar en alguien o en sí mismo?, las cosas son simples, tengas confianza o no, si fracasas se acabó, pero si lo logras sigues, así es la vida, entonces, ¿Qué tan necesaria es la confianza?

Personalmente nunca he tenido confianza en mí mismo, en lo que hago, digo y en los demás, pero la gente que me rodea es la viva imagen de la confianza, sinceramente me molesta, siempre confiados sobre sí mismos, en lo que dicen o hacen, confiando en los demás y viceversa, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. ¿Los envidio quizás?, eso sería demasiado cliché, honestamente me molesta que quieran poner su confianza en mí, ¿Por qué debo llevar esa carga yo?, ¿Y si los decepciono?, yo mismo no tengo confianza en mí mismo, ¿Por qué los demás si?, tenía miedo de decepcionar a los demás por mi propia falta de confianza, así que siempre terminaba alejándome, eventualmente todos se fueron alejando de mí, ese era mi día a día. O al menos así lo era hasta que lo conocí.

Del emanaba la confianza misma, brillos y estrellas de colores, más bien azul para ser exactos, literalmente. No es broma, no sabía si el tipo tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo o era simplemente idiota, ¿Será que se necesita ser idiota para tener confianza?, entonces prefiero no tenerla, todo el me resultaba doloroso, siempre queriendo lucirse, con sus gafas negras, diciendo palabras en inglés, aunque ni pronunciarlas bien sabia. Nunca pensé que el color azul fuera tan adictivo, ha, me siento un idiota. "¿Cómo un emo de los gatos sin confianza como yo se le ocurrió que sería buena idea enamorarse de un idiota doloroso con tanta confianza como el?" me preguntaba yo mismo, éramos polos opuestos, eso era más que obvio. Esa confianza que tanto me irritaba, me había enamorado de su viva imagen, ah, qué ironía.

Un día en los vestidores, cuando nos estábamos cambiando para la clase deportes. Al quitarse la camisa del instituto pude notar que traía puesta una camisa de tirantes azul con brillos, lentejuelas y como broche de oro, su cara en medio. No pude contener la risa y comencé a reírme, yo quien nunca sonreía siquiera, se estaba riendo por culpa del idiota de Karamatsu. Él se percató de ello y desde ese día comenzó a observarme, ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta?, ¿Cuan idiota es? El me gustaba y por ende su atención, pero llegaba a ser vergonzoso.

Él tipo comenzó a pasársela pegado a mí, diciendo cosas como "buraza" y otras cosas. Su exceso de cercanía me ponía nervioso, así que siempre terminaba golpeándolo e insultándolo, hasta termine poniéndole un apodo, "Kusomatsu", cada que pensaba en mí actuar me sentía como un verdadero Tsundere. ¿Cómo dos polos opuestos terminaron siendo amigos?, ¿Así funciona la amistad? A pesar de ser un tipo que podría ser amigo de cualquiera, salir con cualquiera, Karamatsu prefería estar conmigo, de verdad es idiota. Pero eso me hacía feliz.

Con el tiempo nuestra extraña amistad fue creciendo y yo me enamoraba cada vez más y más de Karamatsu, pero últimamente algo andaba mal, a veces estaba triste y dudoso, pero su confianza lo golpeaba y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, comenzó a faltar a clases, también note algunos moretones en él. Yo lo golpeaba sí, pero jamás con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarle uno y si lo hacía no le duraba, en cambio esos sí, me estaba preocupando. Pero por más que le preguntaba, el insistía en que no era nada y otras excusas.

El estar cerca de él me había cambiado de cierta forma, él se ganó mi confianza, y poco a poco comenzaba a tener confianza en mí mismo, en lo que hacía y decía, jamás pensé que alguien pudiera hacerme cambar de opinión y pensamiento como lo hizo el, ahora veía las cosas diferente. Lo admito, me hice un Karamatsu Boy, quién lo diría.

A pesar de que ambos somos hombres y para la mayoría de la sociedad está mal visto, no me importaba siempre y cuando Karamatsu me aceptara, y tenía confianza en que lo haría, él no me abandonaría. Así que decidí confesarle mis sentimientos, estaba confiado y decidido.

Ah, que equivocado estaba.

Ese día Karamatsu no asistió a clases, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente a ese, simplemente dejo de asistir, intente contactarlo, pero no tenía su número, Karamatsu no tenía celular, ni número de casa, es más, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía el, ahora que lo pensaba Karamatsu sabía mucho de mí, en cambio yo no sabía nada él, sus gustos, amistades, familia, temores, él nunca me contó sobre él, ¿Qué estuvimos haciendo todo este tiempo?, el simplemente desapareció sin decirme nada, ni despedirse, nadie sabía nada de él.

¿Lo ves?, ¿Qué sentido tiene la confianza si todos terminan abandonándote, decepcionando te?, mi vida siempre ha sido así, entonces, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Hey, mi confianza se ha ido por la borda.

Volví a cerrarme en mi mundo, desconfiar en los demás y en mí mismo. Dos años pasaron, alguien toco a la puerta de mi casa, era un tipo que jamás en mi vida había visto, pese a eso era extrañamente familiar. Abrí la puerta y le observe un momento, tenía una carta en la mano.

-¿Eres Ichimatsu?- pregunto, tenía una mirada triste.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Tú eres?-

-¡Ah!, cierto, cierto, soy Osomatsu-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Bueno, verás, tengo algo para ti-

-¿Para mí?-

-Es de Karamatsu, la encontré mientras revisaba sus cosas, la leí por accidente... Y creo que me tarde en dártela, perdón- dijo poniendo su dedo bajo su nariz mientras sonreía.

Un dolor en mi pecho se hizo presente al igual que un nudo en mi garganta en cuanto escuche su nombre, recordar esos sentimientos que creí jamás volvería a sentir me golpearon juntos como un balde de agua helada en invierno, dolor, tristeza, enojo, decepción.

-Creo que será mejor si la lees solo- me entrego la carta y se fue.

Entre a mi casa, pero no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué pasará cuando la habrá?, ¿Qué dirá dentro?

Tengo miedo. No estoy preparado para lo que diga, aunque, espera un momento.

¿Por qué me la ha entregado él y no Karamatsu?

¿Por qué razón?

¿Qué hacía el revisando sus cosas?

¿Por qué?

¿Dónde está Karamatsu?

¿Por qué no le preguntaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

¿Por qué?

Tengo que leer la carta.

La abrí con cuidado y esperando lo peor comencé a leer.

"¡Hey, my Little Ichimatsu! Soy yo, Karamatsu. ¿No me has olvidado verdad?, espero que no. Voy a serte sincero, no sé cuándo leas esto exactamente, tampoco sé si quieras leer esto, te deje sin más, ni siquiera me despedí, sorry. Aunque me imagino que si estás leyendo esto yo ya no estoy más aquí, You understand?, esto se considera una carta de suicidio, supongo, si esto es una despedida, te lo dejo a ti.

Escribo esto exactamente el día en que deje de asistir al instituto. ¿Te preocupaste por mí, verdad?, lo lamento. Tal vez tengas muchas preguntas al respecto de mi desaparición o de mi suicidio como tal... Tratare de responder tus dudas.

¿Por dónde debería empezar?, ja, ja. Bueno, creo que empezaré con broche de oro. I like you Ichimatsu, Since when?, ¿Recuerdas la vez que te comenzaste a reír por mi camisa?, he de admitir que me intrigo y te observe por un tiempo, no me atrevía a hablarte. Hasta que un día lo hice, ¿Eras muy solitario, no? Y bueno, lo demás es historia, comenzaste a enamorarme, my Little kitty.

No tuve el valor para decírtelo, también escape sin más de mis problemas, me fui por el camino más fácil, que decepción, ¿No?, tal vez puedas pensar, "¿Qué tantos problemas debes tener para querer suicidarte Kusomatsu?", "Eres un cobarde" o cosas por el estilo. No te culpo, pienso exactamente lo mismo, pero, yo simplemente ya no aguante más. No soy una persona tan fuerte como parezco, tampoco soy bueno mintiendo, sabías que los moretones no los habías hecho tú, ¿Verdad?, no sabía si lo que me mataba era dolor físico o emocional.

Me arrepiento de no haberme confesado a ti, hubiera querido al menos sacar este sentimiento de mí, aún si tú no me correspondías, me mirabas con asco, aún si me odiaras. Pero no pude, no tuve la confianza suficiente, ¿Qué poca confianza, no?, pero si te lo decía antes de hacer mi "hazaña" podrías culparte de ello, "¿Por qué al menos no lo acepte por lástima?", "Es mi culpa", eres del tipo que piensa esas cosas, ¿No?, te conozco Ichimatsu. No eres lo que aparentas, nadie lo es.

Espero tú no seas así, ten siempre la confianza y fortaleza que yo no pude tener y esa que nunca has usado, ¿Sí?, espero esta carta sea entendible, estoy temblando, tengo miedo de que me odies, aunque me estoy dando demasiada importancia, ¿No?, así que please,forgive me. Te desea lo mejor, Karamatsu, no te rindas nunca. Confío en ti, buraza.

Karamatsu"

Un dolor punzocortante atacó mi pecho, -¿Confías en mí?, ¡Maldita sea Kusomatsu!, ¡Cuál es el punto de confiar en alguien?- Las lágrimas salieron mientras comenzaba a gritar. -Si tú no tenías confianza en ti mismo, ¿Quién la tiene?, ¿Qué esperas de mí?- Los gritos se fueron convirtiendo en sollozos. -Por favor, no me encomiendes algo tan difícil, yo no soy tan fuerte, esto me destruye, me destroza por dentro-

La persona que siempre sonreía y expresaba sus ideales con confianza, era la misma persona que no tenía confianza en sí mismo y dudada cada día, ah que ironía.

-Ah, como odio la confianza- dije sonriendo mientras entraba a clases, vestía unos pantalones ajustados, una chaqueta negra y unos lentes oscuros, qué estúpido. ¿Qué me deparara la vida hoy?, sea lo que sea estoy confiado en que será bueno, y aunque no sea así, y el día de hoy la luz del sol no me sonríe, yo le sonreiré.

A partir de ese día, el valor que me identificaba, era irónicamente el causante de todas mis tristezas. La confianza.


End file.
